Prophecy of the White Moon
by DarkImperialPrincess
Summary: Prophecy heralds the end of the Silver Millennium. Queen Serenity and the Inner Queens prepare for a war that would end one thousand years of peace while their daughters find love on the newly admitted nation of the Silver Alliance, the Earth. Will the Gods allow their favourite children to fall or will a sacrifice save everything they hold dear?
1. Prologue

**Prophecy of the White Moon**

 **Prologue**

* * *

 _When the Earth and Moon become one_

 _Chaos' will shall be done_

 _After one thousand years it will end_

 _Not even true love can mend_

 _Only when the sacrifice is made_

 _Will the Silver Children be saved_

 ** _Time calls them forth_**

 ** _To a destination unknown_**

 ** _Where Evil will consume_**

 ** _Reunited Earth and Moon_**

 ** _But love will conquer all_**

 ** _And Evil eventually will fall_**

 _Crystal Spires set in stone_

 _A future that shall be done_

 _The Silver Children will undo the past_

 _And for an eternity this shall last_

* * *

Here sits the prophecy, a dead weight in my hand. The writing is old and the parchment is fragile but the words speak clearly once more. One thousand years ago on the eve of the Silver Millennium, my mother was given this prophecy with the instructions to bestow it to the rightful Keeper of Time.

I am she. My blood runs the same lines of the God Chronos, although I loath to admit his existence. Far too many times have I asked for his guidance and was rebuffed with the echoing silence. Even now I plead for his help and still he says nothing.

In my hand is the death certificate of the White Moon. My beautiful Queen and her gentle daughter both sentenced to death by powers that know nothing of human love and compassion.

Will I tell them? No. Trembling in the darkness, I allow the prophecy to float to the ground and rest still upon the cold rocks. I am the executioner as much as she is, although my hand will never touch the killing glaive.

So here I will stay, guarding evermore the Door of Time. It is not my duty to interfere but only to watch. So, with a heavy heart I will stand vigilant as everything I have ever loved is destroyed; all for the sake of prophecy.

* * *

To be continued


	2. Chapter 1

Author's Note 1: I apologise for any all grammar, spelling and punctuation mistakes. I am full of creativity but lacking in structure LOL

* * *

 **Prophecy of the White Moon**

 **Coming of Age: The Last Ball of the Silver Millennium**

* * *

It was a dark night despite the festivities that rang out from below. Voices carried on the howling wind, laughter and merriment that denounced the heavy feel to the air. Stars filled the sky, each trying to outshine the other on this joyous occasion but nestled in a high tower was a woman and her mind was far from this happy occasion.

She stood alone on her balcony, deep in thought. High above her the Earth shone as clear as day yet she could not enjoy her private view of the azure blue gem. Wisps of pale pink hair danced with the wind and she sighed quietly herself. Today of all day's warrant nothing of deep and troubling thoughts, she reflected.

Today was her daughters eighteenth birthday, her coming of age when she would formally be made heir to the throne. Queen Celestine Taji Serenity I looked out once more into the glowing heavens and said a prayer to Selene, Goddess of the Moon.

"Serenity-sama?"

"Hai, Luna."

"Serenity-sama, "came the solemn and serious voice of the Mauisian. "All the guests have arrived, except for yourself and the Earthian Party. And the Princess of course."

"Is everything assembled and ready for the Chakunan? "she asked.

"Hai, Serenity-sama."

"Good, "she murmured and turned to follow the black-haired woman to the Great Hall.

* * *

"Queen Celestine Taji Serenity I, High Queen of the White Moon and Silver Alliance. All Hail Serenity-sama!"

Rows of heads bowed low as the Queen crossed the center floor of the Great Hall. She smiled as she walked but it did not quite reach her eyes. She stopped when she reached the raised dais that held her throne.

"Arigatou yakara no Silver Alliance. I bid you welcome and thank you from the bottom of my heart for spending this special time with me, "she said as she sat. "Please enjoy "

The crowd offered an enthusiastic applause and Serenity signaled the orchestra. They began to play and the crowd dispersed. They mingled among each other, eating and dancing. All wore smiles and laughter filled the room. The main entranced opened and large retinue of royals entered. They strode purposely towards the Queen and bent down on one knee. Serenity steeped down with a genuine smile and bade them all to stand.

"Welcome, Elysion court of Earth, "she said. An older man slowly stood up and regarded the Queen with a timid smile.

"Arigatou, Serenity-sama, "he said in halting Lunarian, his accent thick. "I am happy to attend, it has been too long since the Earth and Moon dined together in harmony."

"Yes, it has, King Attalus Danaus, "Serenity said softly. The Queen of the Moon and the King of the Earth shared a long look filled with memories before he turned to his family.

"May I present my wife Tethys Rosablla, Queen of Elysian and Crown Heir, Endymion Rodhon."

An older but nonetheless beautiful woman stood before Serenity, her black curls bouncing as she curtsied and a handsome young man bowed to her. He rose and she caught the glimmer of mischief in his deep blue eyes. Serenity stood entranced for a few moments regarding this enticing young man.

"Welcome Queen Tethys and Prince Endymion, "she murmured, dipping her head slightly in respect to them. "Thank you for attending my daughter's Chakunan."

"It is an honor, Serenity-sama, "Endymion said in a deep rich voice. "I'm looking forward to it, I have never seen something such as this."

"I think you will find our customs interesting Endymion, "the Queen responded, stepping down and taking his arm. "I have always found Earth's to be fascinating myself. Here, let me introduce you and your parents to my court. Hai, Marea-sama, may I present the Elysion Court of Earth…"

Around she went re-establishing the royal family to the members of the Silver Alliance. They talked and laughed together, sowing friendships. Serenity found Endymion enchanting and contemplated speaking with his father after the ceremony. A marriage between the Earth and Moon would solidify peace between the two kingdoms, despite past wounds.

She left them with the Queen and King of Saturn and made her way back to her throne. Soon the Chakunan would be starting and Serenity wanted everything to be perfect. She sat back down and signaled for the music to stop.

The main entrance opened and in its aperture stood five shadows. The crowd murmured amongst themselves and soon everyone became hushed. Queen Serenity stood on the dais and raised her arms in welcome.

"The Chakunen has begun, "she said as the five moved forward. A slight figure draped in a silver cape, a hood hiding her face from view, was first to step over the threshold. Behind her came four cloaked figures bearing her train and each wore a different color; blue, red, green and orange.

They walked slowly towards the dais where the Queen stood with a benevolent smile on her face and the five figures came down on one knee as they approached her. The royal retinue of Earth stood eagerly to the right, as honored guests and they strained to see the faces beneath the hoods.

"On this day, we are gathered to witness my daughter's Chakunan, "the Queen proclaimed to the crowd and the silver figure stood. "Musume-hime, I have taught you everything a mother can and now it is time for you take your place as my Koekeishiya Oujou-sama."

The crowd held its breath as she raised elegant hands to lower the hood that obstructed the view of her face. There was a collective gasp as the beauty of Princess Serenity outshone even the most dazzling gem.

"Kirei, "murmured Endymion and Serenity shot him a side long glance. She smiled as she met King Attalus' eye. Perhaps there would be no need for an arranged marriage after all.

The younger Serenity was a sight to behold with her long silver hair and cerulean blue eyes. Her hair was pulled back in the traditional odangos of the White Moon, a bun on either side with long tails of hair swinging with the slightest movement. She shed her cloak and the throng whispered amongst themselves once more. She wore a stunning dress of the finest silver material that hugged her slender frame. Beads and ocean pearls clung daintily to the fabric and gold waning moons captured her small yet ample bosom and she bowed her head to the Queen.

"Serenity-hime, are you ready to bear the responsibility of the Koekeishiya Oujou-sama? "the elder Queen asked.

"Hai, Okaa-sama, "came the soft gentle voice of the Princess.

"Do you swear to protect the people of the Silver Alliance with your life?"

"Hai."

"Do you swear to promote love, peace and justice to all the people of the Alliance?"

"Hai."

"Do you swear to be a fair and just Queen?"

"Hai."

"Do you swear to keep these vows until death has claimed you?"

"Hai."

"Then stand, Serenity-hime, and receive the benediction of the Gods, "Queen Serenity cried out. She cupped her hands together and a soft light bloomed from her palms. Soon the room was filled with radiance and floating above the Queen's hands was a silver crystal. "People of the Silver Alliance, this is the Maboroshi no Ginzuishou, gift of the Gods themselves. It will bless my daughter and mark her as the heir to the kingdom."

With that she stepped down and handed the crystal to her smiling daughter. The Princess took the crystal awkwardly into her hands and stared down at it in wonder. She dipped her head over it and soon the crystal emitted a shining silver energy that made its way to Serenity's forehead. There was a great flash of light and everyone gasped as they were momentarily blinded. Serenity raised her head and gave the crystal back to her tearful mother. On her forehead was the golden crescent mark that was the symbol of her power.

"I present to you people of the Silver Alliance, "the Queen said, as the Princess took her place beside her mother. "Koekeishiya Oujou-sama Celenstine Taji Serenity II no Tsuki!"

A grand cry went up in the room and the Princess smiled benevolently down, loving each one of them with her gentle heart. When her eyes came to Endymion they widened in surprise and her face flushed as the two looked on each other with something unknown in their eyes. Princess Serenity's gaze was torn away from Endymion's when her four companions stood and regarded the Princess under their cloaks. Each lowered their hoods and once again the crowd gasped. Their loveliness could not compare to the Princess but there was no denying their beauty.

"I, Amaya Menerva no Seusei, Oujou no Mercury, musume no Meditrina Carmenta, do swear allegiance to Koekeishiya Oujou-sama Celenstine Taji Serenity II no Tsuki. May the Gods strike me down if I betray this vow, "the first woman said as she bowed her blue head. Each woman followed suit.

"I, Miya Adamina no Kasei, Oujou no Mars, musume no Discordia Ignacia, do swear allegiance to Koekeishiya Oujou-sama Celenstine Taji Serenity II no Tsuki. May the Gods strike me down if I betray this vow."

"I, Kayami Domiduca no Mokusei, Oujou no Jupiter, musume no Sylanna Cinxia, do swear allegiance to Koekeishiya Oujou-sama Celenstine Taji Serenity II no Tsuki. May the Gods strike me down if I betray this vow."

"I, Minami Acidalia no Kinsei, Oujou no Venus, musume no Astarte Lubentina, do swear allegiance to Koekeishiya Oujou-sama Celenstine Taji Serenity II no Tsuki. May the Gods strike me down if I betray this vow."

Each woman curtsied towards the Princess and she smiled as tears streamed down her face. In an unexpected move, she stepped down from the raised dais and took each woman into her arms.

"I accept your pledge of allegiance, "she said clearly. "But I will accept your friendships as well, if you will have mine in return."

The four women looked surprised but each flushed as they nodded their heads and bowed low to their Princess. The rest of the room followed suit and Serenity let her gaze wander back to Endymion, who was bent but his eyes locked with hers. Heat crept into her cheeks as she regarded the young man and she felt a jolt deep within her heart.

"I present to you my daughter, Princess Serenity and her Royal Court, "the Queen said. "The Chakunan is complete."

The crowd burst into a thunderous cry and the music started once more. Queen Serenity hugged her daughter and released her to mingle amongst her people. Upon glancing at Endymion, she noticed his eyes following the younger Serenity and called her back.

"Musume-hime, I'd like to introduce you and your court to the Royal family of the Earth, "she said, ushering them forward. The King and Queen bowed low to the Princess and her friends who then curtsied in return. Prince Endymion however took his Princess's hand and brought it to his lips.

"Enchanted, Serenity-hime, "he said with a smile as she gazed into his slanted blue eyes. Her heart began to speed up and she curtsied slowly as she offered him a dazzling smile. He turned to the rest of his retinue. "May I present my court?"

"General Ettore Silvio Heddenite, Prince of Jedeite." A smartly dressed young man with short blond hair stepped forward and bowed to the women. His eyes lingered upon the Princess of Mars before he stepped back.

"General Herrick Brunon Masai, Prince of Nephrite." The General's hair was a deep chestnut brown and he bowed low to the princesses. The Princess of Jupiter blushed a rosy pink under his gaze.

"General Porter Rufin Ianga, Prince of Zoicite." Long strawberry blond hair swept gracefully down as he bowed and the Princess of Mercury returned his bald stare with one of her own.

"And lastly General Eloy Blanco DeIjada, Prince of Kunzite." Long silver strands hid his handsome face from view for a moment but the Princess of Venus flushed as his icy blue eyes held hers.

"Princes of Earth, we are happy that you have come, "Serenity spoke, her eyes never leaving Endymion. "Please allow us the honor of escorting you this evening."

"Serenity-hime, your kindness is only surpassed by your incredible beauty, "Endymion responded, offering her his arm. "Truly, the honor is ours."

Princess Serenity and Prince Endymion led the group away, each paring off as the men of his court offered their arms to hers. Eyes shone and cheeks were stained a blushing pink as they escorted them around the room. Queen Serenity exchanged knowing glances with the Earthian royal couple and the King offered his arm to her as they followed behind them.

* * *

The night was dark and balmy, the winds had quieted long since and the only light shone from the Earth that hung low in the sky. The air was filled with scent of flowers as the royal couple walked among the overflowing botanical garden. Endymion still had Serenity's arm trapped within his own as they traversed the uneven ground. Already he had saved her many times from unwanted falls.

"I do apologize, Prince of Earth, "she laughed. "I am most clumsy this evening."

"Think nothing of it, Princess, "he responded, helping her up once again. "And please call me Endymion."

"Endymion, "she said slowly, offering him a tentative smile. Her eyes shone as she regarded the black-haired man and they stared at each other for a few moments. Blushing they quickly looked away. Serenity snuck a quick glance back and willed whatever courage she had to surface.

"Please… Please call me Serenity then as well."

"As you wish… Serenity."

Smiling up at each other, emotions running through them that they did not quite understand as they continued deeper into the garden and sat a white marble bench. They were not quite touching but each could feel the other's movements and their energies rubbed closely together. The looked at each other at the same time again and flushed deeply.

"Endymion, I feel as though we have met before, "Serenity murmured as she gazed into his eyes. Endymion took her petite hand into his and smiled.

"I must confess I feel the same, Serenity." They shared a small private smile and continued to sit hand in hand. The night became deeper as the two stumbled closer to love without them even knowing it.

"Endymion, if I may be so b-bold, "the Princess stammered.

"Hai, Serenity?"

"I feel as though you know my own heart even now, "she rushed out, embarrassed. "I would really like to kiss you, Endymion."

Endymion looked startled at her frank confession but smiled down at her. Leaning closer they reached out for each other, her hand on his chest and his on her arm. Their breaths came out in small gasps and their lips parted. The kiss was hesitant but the feelings that they shared were not. Lips pressed together firmly and they leaned into each other, reaching out for support. Endymion gathered his small princess into his arms and their kiss deepened. There was a sudden flash as the sky around them went black and then back to normal but neither noticed.

"Endymion, "Serenity murmured, before kissing him again.

* * *

Amaya, Princess of Mercury and the Prince of Zoicite stood high above the royal couple on a balcony that gave them a wonderful view of the garden and the Earth. They regarded the two with a fond smile and glanced back at each other, smiles widening and cheeks blushing.

"As I was saying, Cladosiphon is a common sea plant found in the warm waters of the Coloris Basin near Mariner Palace, "the Princess was explaining. "It has an uncanny ability prevent apoplexies."

"Hai, "the Prince agreed. "Our Dictyota has similar preventative abilities as well as a high iodine content to cure the symptoms of goiter."

"Why Prince of Zoicite, I would have never guessed how well versed in the field of medicine you would be, "the Princess replied, a glow settling into her cheeks.

"You surprise me as well, Mercury-hime, "he responded. "May I say I have never met someone with your level of intelligence… Or beauty."

"Arigatou, "she murmured bashfully, as the Prince took her hand and kissed it lightly. The sky flashed dark for a moment but neither noticed. Staring deep into his eyes, she felt her heart speed up and her courage swell. "You may call me Amaya, Prince of Zoicite."

"I am honored, Amaya, "he said, bringing her closer into his embrace.

* * *

Kayami, Princess of Jupiter, found herself deep within the gardens with the Prince of Nephrite. She glanced back at him as she traversed the grounds easily as she spent much time in this part of the plot. She stopped under a giant tree and looked up at the Prince's handsome face.

"Quercus, "she said softly. The Prince looked down at her with an amused smile.

"Oak, "he responded, enjoying their game thoroughly.

"The night is full of surprises, Prince, "she said. "Never have I met someone with as much botanical knowledge as myself. Surely I must stump you somewhere."

"Never, Jupiter-hime, "he said with a laugh. She laughed in return and they wandered deeper into the trees. Kayami spotted a close nit bush of tall purplish flowers and brought him to it.

"Lythrum virgatum, "she said with a smug smile on her face as he looked deep in thought, trying to come up with the equivalent Earthian name.

"Well met, Jupiter-hime, "he responded. "Pray tell, what is the name of this striking flower."

"Purple Loosestrife." The Prince of Nephrite bent down quickly and plucked a stem from the bush. He held it out to her and she took it blushingly.

"A beautiful flower for a beautiful lady."

"Arigatou, Prince of Nephrite, "she said, holding the flower to her heart.

"Please, Herrick, "he said thickly as he stepped forward to take her hand. The night went darker still for a moment but neither noticed as they gazed into each other's eyes.

"Hai, Herrick, "she said gently.

* * *

"O World-Honored One! O Lamp of Wisdom!/ Since we have heard the sound of prophecy,/ Our hearts are full of joy,/ As if we had been infused with sweet dew, "she quoted as they walked together under the night sky. "Those words were uttered a millennia ago by Daisiin, founding Grand Priestess of the Silver Alliance."

"Quite stunning, Mars-hime, "the Prince of Jedeite responded. "I have never met a Miko before, mostly men carry out the priestly duties on Earth."

"The line of Mars has always held the title of Miko, "Miya, Princess of Mars, wistfully replied. "The gift of sight has been handed down throughout the generations"

"Mars-hime, do you miss your home? "the Prince asked, placing a gentle hand on her arm. Miya looked down for a moment and heatedly blushed.

"Hai, Prince of Jedeite, I do." The two stood for a moment in the silence.

"Dear lady, please tell me… Where Mars is located in the heavens? "he asked, looking up into the sky. Miya pointed it out, a deep red dot to the west.

"Dharaniigarbhasambhutam vidyutkaanti samaprabham, Kumaaram shaktihastam ca tam mangalam pranamaamyaham, "she said softly, bowing her head. "Om mangalaaya namah"

The Prince looked startled for a moment and she explained it was an ancient prayer she said when looking upon her homeland. They shared an intense look, one filled with a passion that neither one could understand.

"I have never met a woman like you, Mars-hime, "he said quietly. "The women of Earth rarely hold position, only that of the household."

"And is this how you like your women, Prince of Jedeite? "she asked, with a slight edge to her voice and a raised eyebrow.

"No, Mars-hime, "he said, stepping closer to breathe in her scent. "I like my women… Fiery."

The two looked deep into the others eyes and they stood trapped within the feelings they had created. The sky blanked out for a moment and neither noticed. Miya took his calloused hand within her smooth one.

"Miya, "she said softly. He placed a hand on her cheek.

"Miya, "he murmured.

* * *

The sounds of clashing swords rang out in the darkness. Under a well-lit courtyard, two figures elegantly parried and lunged with a wonderful grace. The blond-haired woman laughed loudly as she sidestepped the white haired gentleman and brought the tip of her sword to his throat.

"Well met, Venus-hime, "he said in a deep voice as she sheathed her sword. "Your style is quite unique, what is it called?"

"Laido, "Minami, Princess of Venus, responded. She explained it was the method of drawing your sword and killing one's opponent in as little moves as possible. "Of course, I would have never used the full force of Laido against you, Prince of Kunzite."

"Of course not, "he murmured, with a slight smile. Minami returned the smile and they remained ensnared in each other's eyes until Minami turned away blushing.

"Venus-hime, never have a met a woman who could fight such as you, "he said, bowing to her.

"Arigatou, Prince of Kunzite, "she responded with a slight curtsy. "It is nothing, I have been taught in the art of warfare since I was a mere child."

"Women are taught such things? "he said incredulously. Minami looked at him with a slight smile.

'Hai, Prince of Kunzite, "she said as she rounded him and with a swift movement she freed her dagger and it was pressed against his throat. "Here in the Silver Alliance sex means nothing."

"Venus-hime, you are as beautiful as you are deadly, "he said softly, stepping out of her capture and turning the tides by swinging round, pressing his own dagger to her throat.

"Please, Prince of Kunzite, call me Minami, "she murmured. The stood together in silence for a few moments and the Prince released her. He turned her in his arms and swept back a strand of thick blond hair that had escaped from her red ribbon. Neither noticed as the starlight flashed and went back to normal.

"Do call me Eloy, sweet Minami, "he responded, pressing his lips to her hand. She looked up with a sparkle in her eyes.

"Hai, Eloy, "she said.

* * *

The corridors of the time continuum shimmered and shook as the beginning of prophecy began to walk their halls. The lone woman standing guard at the large gilded doors watched with wide eyes as the air glistened one moment and the next it blanked into complete darkness. She tightened her hold on her staff, the garnet orb glowing mutely, as she tried to read the signs that time itself were trying to show her.

Hisa Averna, Princess of Pluto, was a solitary guardian. She was older than time itself yet she was as young as spring. She alone had been guarding the doors of time since Lady Horatia Moira no Meousei, Queen of Pluto, and her mother, disappeared in the mists of time one thousand years ago. After she had delivered that damndable prophecy into her hands.

She willed the gates of time to open and with a maroon flash of her orb the doors complied silently and she crossed the barrier from all points in time into the present. She hurried down the hallways of Charon Castle towards the grand library and only paused when was before a raised podium, covered in glass. There the prophecy rested, protected from the ravages of time, under that glass dome. A tear silently slipped down her cheek as her castle rumbled.

"Hisa."

"Hai, Saturn-sama," she murmured without even looking. The raven-haired Princess of Saturn circled around her and stood before her, her hand resting possessively on the cool metal of her glaive.

"It is time," Kama Entoria no Dosei, Princess of Saturn, said with no reflection in her tone. Hisa shivered as the light carved itself down the sharp edge of Saturn's glaive.

"Not yet, we still have time," she whispered, another tear trickling down her cheek. Kama slowly circled the podium and placed a hand on Hisa's shoulder. She gestured down to the parchment paper protected by glass.

"It was writ one thousand years ago by your own mother, Pluto-hime. We must heed the call of prophecy," she murmured, not unsympathetically. "You know what must be done."

"Prophecy is not carved in stone," she said softly.

"You stand at the threshold of time, Hisa. You see everything that was and everything will be, "Kama replied, her tone kind as she raised Hisa's chin to look into her maroon eyes. "You know we cannot defy fate."

The Princess of Saturn caressed her cheek once more before turning and leaving. Hisa felt her presence until she faded into the gloom and was more in front of the gates of time. The continuum was more agitated than ever, the colors fading from brilliant silver and gold hues into the darkest of blacks. Pluto prayed to her father, Chronos, for the first time in many years but as always, he was silent.

Hisa knew what she must do. She would break one of the three taboos. She would leave the gates of time to warn the Queen… and her Princess. The flows of time corralled into a spiral to paint the picture of the Princess she had never met, of her comrades and the Royal Court. All of them strangers to her but she would try to divert fate and save those she loved from afar. Even if it meant she would have to pay the ultimate price.

* * *

To be continued.

* * *

Author's Notes 2: I started writing this over ten years ago when I was heavy into incorporating Japanese into my stories, which is why the beginning of the story will be far more 'otaku' then the rest but here is the glossary of what was used:

 **Honorifics**

 **-sama** – This is an honorific that is used for Kings, Queens or Gods. It a very deep sign of respect  
 **-hime** – Honorific meaning Princess

 **Words**

 **Hai** – Yes  
 **Chakunan** – Heir. In this case it's the Heir Making Ritual  
 **Otsukaresama** – Many Thanks  
 **U** **erukamu** – Welcome  
 **Arigatou –** Thank You  
 **Musume-hime** – translated to Daughter-Princess.  
 **Koekeishiya Oujou-sama** – Translated to Successor Princess  
 **Kirei** – Beautiful

 **Sentences**

 **Arigatou yakara no Silver Alliance** – _Loosely translated_ : Thank You People of (the) Silver Alliance

 **Koekeishiya Oujou-sama Celenstine Taji Serenity no Tsuki** – _Loosely translated to_ : Successor Princess Celestine Taji Serenity of (the) Moon

 **I, Amaya Menerva no Seusei, Oujou no Mercury, musume no Meditrina Carmenta, do swear allegiance to Koekeishiya Oujou-sama Celenstine Taji Serenity no Tsuki.** – _Loosely translated to_ : I, Amaya Menerva of Seusei, Princess of Mercury, Daughter of Meditrina Carmenta, do swear allegiance to Successor Princess Celenstine Taji Serenity of (the) Moon.

 **Princess of Mars prayer when viewing her homeworld:**

Dharaniigarbhasambhutam vidyutkaanti samaprabham Kumaaram shaktihastam ca tam mangalam pranamaamyaham

 _Translation_ : I bow down to Mars, the auspicious one, who supports the womb of all creation, shines forth with the radiance of beauty enhanced by love, and wields power in his hand.

Also, Daiisin is a historical figure and the speech she gave comes straight from the history books (well the internet lol)

Laido is also a real fighting technique and all the herbs/plants that are mentioned by the Princesses of Mercury and Jupiter are factual.

Thanks for reading!


	3. Chapter 2

**Prophecy of the White Moon**

 **Heirs Apparent: Stolen Hearts**

* * *

 _Awaken_.

Golden plasma surged as a dark voice echoed inside her hellish prison. _Who dares disturb my slumber?_

 _Your thousand year prison sentence is almost at an end,_ whispered the phantom voice. The prisoner shivered, even she had never felt anything so malevolent. _The White Moon is ripe for the taking._

 _Who are you?_ she asked. The presence chuckled darkly.

 _We are sisters, you and I,_ it breathed. _If you wish your revenge against The White Moon look to the Earth. I have already readied their hearts for your arrival. Gather your strength, sister. Soon you will be free._

* * *

The view from above could never compare to the view that beheld her now. Long green grass flowed like a river in the balmy wind. Even the flowers smelled better than the ones from her native home. She knelt to pluck a yellow bud and held it to her nose and she inhaled the scent. Delicate eyelashes rested against rosy cheeks as she caressed the fragile petals. Nothing here was muted; the sounds of this world was bright and vibrant. Just like the young Prince who had stolen her heart.

"Serenity."

"Endymion" she breathed as she turned. He took the last few steps and embraced her.

Princess Celestine Taji Serenity II, Princess of the Moon, placed her hand over his heart. She could feel it pounding beneath her finger tips, hard and fast, just like hers. Endymion Rhodon, Prince of Elysion and heir to the crown of the Earth, took her hand and pressed it even harder into his chest. Serenity leaned towards him and stood on her toes to kiss him. Heat exploded from their embrace and travelled from the top of their heads to the tip of their feet.

It had been this way since their first kiss a fortnight ago at the palace ball. Serenity had been secretly fleeing to Earth to see her young prince. Sometimes she got away with it but other times her Royal Court dragged her back. It was becoming a game under the indulgent eye of her Okaa-sama but soon the indulgence would wear out and she would have to resume her duties as Koekeishiya Oujou-sama.

Nevertheless, Serenity cherished her time with this man. Her beloved Prince of Earth. Never had she felt her heart swell or her pulse race like it did when she was with Endymion. She was oblivious to the world around her. She felt stronger than she had ever been before when she was with him. It was though she carried her strength, as well as his, inside and it was ready to explode to a fiery brilliance.

"Serenity?"

"Hai, Endymion?"

"What is this between us?" he asked in wonder as he took her hand. A light shone between their interlaced fingers. She squeezed his hand.

"Love, Endymion. Love, "she whispered before kissing him again.

* * *

Bright purple eyes watched the two lovers from a distance. Her heart thudded in her chest as her beloved embraced the frail Moon wench. She clenched her fists in anger as tears poured from her eyes. She hastily brushed them away. She had spent years secretly wishing and longing to know the feel of his embrace and now she watched at a distance as another felt what should have been hers.

"You were supposed to be mine!" she moaned in agony. She turned on her heels, rustling the leaves before the tears could reach the ground.

* * *

Minami Acidalia no Kinsei, Princess of Venus, watched the two royal heirs from a distance. She sighed but it held a smile. The Queen commanded that the Princess be attended always and that the Earth was forbidden until they had officially been signed into the Silver Alliance as a vassal nation but the Queen was astute and knew a political alliance could be sowed from the two young heirs and so she turned a blind eye. It did not excuse the younger Serenity's court however and today it was Minami's turn to follow the love-struck Princess. It wasn't all bad, she thought as strong arms encircled her waist.

"They make quite the pair," Eloy, Prince of Kunzite, whispered into her ear. Minami smiled and turned in his arms, wrapping her own around his neck.

"Do they?"

"Mmhm but they are not quite as striking as you and I, Venus-hime," he murmured playfully. Minami swatted him and kissed him hard. The wind suddenly changed direction and she stiffened, pushing him away.

She felt the heat of her sacred mantle, the armor of the Senshi, Guardian of Love and Passion, settle upon her as she unsheathed the Holy Sword of the Moon. Whatever rustle of leaves and the scent of a stranger that made her senses heighten into super awareness was gone but she strode into the brushes anyways. After searching the area, she determined whatever was there posed no threat to the Princess and returned to the wide-eyed Prince of Kunzite.

"W-who are you?" he whispered. Minami smiled sadly as her Senshi garb glimmered from existence and she stood there in a golden gown. The Holy Sword disappeared from her hand as she looked away.

"The same woman I was before," she said softly. "I am a warrior, General. I would think you of all people would understand that."

Minami prepared herself to face an empty glen but was surprised when Eloy took her roughly into his arms and pressed her hard into his embrace. She closed her eyes in thanks as she inhaled his male scent and pressed her face into the crook of his neck, kissing the tantalizing spot. He sighed in pleasure and place his hand along the curve of her face before pressing his lips against hers. As the Prince of the Earth and Princess of the Moon fell even deeper in love in the glen below, their watchers above followed suit as their kiss deepened in the blinding sunlight.

* * *

"Luna."

"Hai, Artemis" replied the Mauisian as she turned towards her white-haired husband. He was sitting at the primary screen of the Main Eternity System computer. He gestured towards the screen.

"Look at this," he said, pointing at the latest astronomical readings of the Sol. Several dark spots covered the surface of their closest star. "I have never seen activity like this on the surface of the sun."

"Nor have I," she said, tucking a stray black curly strand behind her ear as she sat. Her twin odangos, two on each side of her head, bounced as her fingers flew along the keyboard. She pulled up several graphs and readings. "It seems like this has been building for the last two weeks. Each day shows more and more solar activity."

Artemis leaned back and folded his arms over his chest. Luna watched her husband as he processed the information in front of him. She chewed the inside of her cheek as she turned towards the computer once more and followed the numbers and maps scrolling across the screens. She could feel Artemis' tension, it closely matched her own and she sighed as he did when he sat back with a frown on his face.

"Should we inform Serenity-sama?" she asked hesitantly. Artemis looked at her through the side of his eye.

"Not yet," he said. He pulled up more telemetry readings. "Let us not worry the Queen until we are absolutely sure what is happening."

* * *

General Herrick Brunon Masai, Prince of Nephrite watched as the brown-haired beauty gracefully glided on the patch of silver ice deep in the cold night. She was dressed in green furs but skated skillfully around the circular skating rink. Her hair fanned out behind her as she skated towards him, her cheeks rosy with the chill as well as the look of love they shared before she skid to stop, spraying him with sheet of loose ice. Her tinkling laugh rang out but was muffled when he took her in his arms and kissed her gently.

"Herrick," she sighed when they broke apart. Kayami Domiduca, Princess of Jupiter, playfully pulled him onto the ice where he wobbled on the thin metal skates. "Come, I will teach you."

"Kayami!" he gasped as she pulled him forward and he stumbled into her laughing arms. "I do not know how you stay on your feet."

"Practice, dear General," she teased, her exhaling breath a silver mist in the cold lunar night. "How did you become adept at the sword?"

"Practice," he echoed with a sigh as she pulled him along.

Soon he was skating alongside her with a stumbling gait, nowhere near matching her graceful strokes but around they skated, hand in hand. Kayami swung round, took both his hands, and skated backwards. She pulled him along the rink until he drew her into his arms, wrapping them around her as they gazed into each other's eyes. The Earth shone brilliantly above them as he leaned down to kiss her.

"Ahem." Kayami pushed Herrick away with a shriek and he landed on his bottom with a heavy thump.

"Herrick! Are you all right?" she cried out as she leaned down and with a mighty tug pulled him to his feet. She turned back to the Mauisian advisor with flaming cheeks.

"Hai, Luna," she murmured in embarrassment. Luna looked amused but bowed her head to the General.

"I think it is time that the Prince of Nephrite take his leave," she said, trying not smile as he saluted smartly and bowed.

"Hai, Luna-sama, "he stammered. He turned towards Kayami. "Good evening, Jupiter-hime."

The two women watched as he tried to stride away purposefully but could not as he was still wearing skates. He looked like a newborn colt learning to walk. They waited until he was out of view, therefore keeping his honor intact, and after he rounded the last bend they broke down into laughter. Tears poured from their eyes as they finally stopped and the Princess of Jupiter turned to the Queen's advisor.

"W-will you tell Serenity-sama?" she asked anxiously. Luna smiled and handed her slippers.

"Tell her what? That the Princess of Jupiter was spending quality time on the skating rink?" she responded with a gleam in her eyes.

Kayami smiled in gratitude and squeezed Luna's hand. She watched the long curly hair retreat into the palace as she sat to switch her skates to shoes but stopped for a moment to remember the feel of Herrick's lips against her own. Then she remembered his coltish retreat, slapped a hand against her mouth with a laugh and then smiled a brilliant smile of a woman in love.

* * *

"Attalus, my thanks for arranging this conference on such short notice," Queen Serenity said as the King of Earth escorted her into gilded room furnished with tasteful furniture and a small platter of food with water resting on a table. He pulled out a chair and she sank gracefully into it.

"It is nothing, Serenity-sama, "King Attalus replied. "We are most anxious to see this treaty finished. My people will benefit most profitably in entering the Silver Alliance."

"We will benefit mutually, Attalus," Serenity said, placing a hand on his arm and smiling. The King returned her smile and gestured to the servants to begin pouring drinks.

"I hope you do not mind but I have invited Endymion to sit as we go over the document."

"Why, not at all," Serenity exclaimed, sounding genuinely pleased. "I would be delighted to know him better. After all, we may be celebrating more than just the treaty soon."

The heavy doors of the meeting room slammed shut as a woman crossed the threshold. Her eyes were hard as she regarded the Lunarian Queen. Serenity rose, along with her Kinseian companion, when the King did. She bowed to the King, her hands tightening on her staff adorned with a glowing orb as she dipped her head towards the Queen of the Moon.

"Serenity-sama may I present Beryl, Grand Vizir of the Elysion Court, "he said, introducing the granite looking woman. "She is my faithful advisor."

"Greetings, Beryl. I am most pleased to move forward with this treaty under your expertise," she replied, gesturing her companion forward. "May I present Lady Astarte Lubentina no Kinsei, Queen of Venus, and Ambassadress of the Moon."

"Charmed," the Queen of Venus replied with a curtsy.

The quartet sat down while the servants bustled around them. Soon a meal was placed and the wine poured. The King looked around anxiously. "Where could Endymion be? I apologize for his tardiness, Serenity-sama."

"Think nothing of it, Attalus. To be young again!" she said with a smile. The two Lunar women shared a laugh with the King of Earth but the Grand Vizir stayed stony. The doors opened once more and Queen Tethys entered with a rueful look on her face.

"I am afraid he is gone again," she said regretfully but the rulers all shared a knowing smile. Only Beryl seemed to retreat even more into herself as her fingers blanched white from holding her staff so tightly.

"Let the young enjoy the fruits of their youth," Serenity said with a twinkle in her eyes. "While their elders care for the running of empires."

The Queen joined them to enjoy a meal among friends. They bantered and spoke of inconsequential things until the servants had taken their last plates. Newly poured glasses of wine shone in the candlelight as a servant reverently pulled a calf skinned parchment from a leather case. He opened the vellum paper in front of the Lunar Queen and stepped back with a bow. Rows upon rows of writing filled the document, both in Earthian and Lunarian.

"Well done, Attalus," Serenity breathed as she read the words that would enter the Earth into the Silver Alliance. "Your scribes should be commended."

She handed the volume to Astarte who placed a pair of delicate glasses on her nose as she read the document. She asked for a quill and a servant hastily fetched one. The Queen of Venus changed a word here and there as the others spoke. Only Beryl stayed aloof, staring silently out the window as the Ambassadress worked.

"Well done, your Highness," Astarte said as she placed the quill down. "Your grasp of Lunarian is quite impressive. I have made small changes but it will be a magnificent addition to our Alliance."

"Arigatou, Venus-sama," he said with a bow of his head. Astarte passed the document to the Beryl who looked down with a blank look on her face.

"What says the Royal Vizir?" Serenity asked politely. Beryl looked up with a malevolent look in her eyes.

"While this document is impressive, it violates the will of the Gods." The King and Queen gasped at the ill-mannered response but Serenity only raised her eyebrows.

"How so?"

" _When the Earth and Moon become one_ / _Chaos's will shall be done."_ Beryl's face went smooth as though she had been possessed. Her eyes were glazed with prophecy. " _Only Metalia offers true freedom and redemption. Follow Metalia and you will be rewarded."_

"Beryl!" the King exclaimed in horror. The doors opened once more and a white-haired man strode through, a small golden horn blazing with light upon his brow.

"Be gone, evil spirit!" he intoned, flinging his hand towards Beryl. Whatever possessed her left with a shriek and she slumped forward.

"Take her away," the King said in disgust, gesturing towards the wide-eyed savants. Two manservants hastily took her by her arms and dragged her from the room. He turned towards the newcomer. "What happened, Helios?"

"An evil presence, Your Highness," he replied, with a faraway look in his eyes. "One I have never encountered before."

"What does this mean?" Queen Tethys asked, looking around at her royal companions. "An ill omen towards to the treaty?"

"No," Serenity replied firmly. "Whatever, or whomever we face, we are only stronger by standing together. The Moon stands with the Earth."

With that the Queen of the Moon leaned down to sign the treaty, with the Queen of Venus as her witness. The King and Queen of Earth followed suite and it was done. Earth had entered the Silver Alliance.

* * *

At that moment, the Sol shuddered and the largest black spot ever recorded bloomed on its surface. The prisoner inside sensed her prison bars weaken even more as she pressed against them. She could feel the darkness gaining ground, malevolent forces pouring towards her but one heart was darker than them all. The captive spirit tasted the darkness inside the Earthian woman's heart, it was full of desire and hatred. She would shape that heart into what she needed to escape this prison and when she did…. The White Moon would fall.

* * *

To be continued.


	4. Chapter 3

**Prophecy of the White Moon**

 **Moon and Earth become One: Metalia**

* * *

Hisa Averna no Meousi, Princess of Pluto, Guardian of Time, walked the halls of the Moon palace with wonder in her eyes. She had spent countless years peering through the veils of time at these very halls but had never left her post. She stopped to stroke a bust of Queen Selenity, the elder Serenity's many time removed grandmother, and wondered at the feel of the smooth marble under her fingers. She shook her head to clear her thoughts and strode purposefully towards the ever-present pull towards her Queen.

The patrons and servants murmured as she passed. She was in her sacred mantle of the Senshi. Most had never seen a Guardian and they marveled in the powerful trail she left. They retreated before her, bowing their heads in respect as she passed. Hisa found herself in front of the Room of Prayer and she trembled in fear but pushed open the doors.

The Queen of the Moon was knelt in front of three crystal spires as she strode into the holy room and fell to her knees. Serenity stood and turned, a frown on her beautiful face at the sacred intrusion but it turned to surprise when she realized who was at her feet.

"Hisa! What are you doing here?"

"Gomen, Serenity-sama. I know I have broken one of my sacred taboos but I could not stand idly by this time," she said softly, tears streaking silently down her cheeks. The Queen pulled her to her feet and took her face between her hands.

"What news do you bring, Keeper of Time?" she asked solemnly as she wiped away the Princess of Pluto's tears. Hisa held up the old piece of parchment.

"Prophecy, my Queen. Dire prophecy."

* * *

It was a gloriously hot day and she could feel the sweat running down the back of her neck as she traversed the noisy stalls of the market. A rough cloaked covered her features and was the cause of her discomfort but it was preferable to being recognized. The Earth had finally entered the Silver Alliance but the treaty was tenuous due to the rise of the cult of Metalia. Amaya Menerva no Seusei, Princess of Mercury, gripped the hand of the man next to her with strength she didn't even know she had.

The Prince of Zoicite squeezed her hand in return as they went from stall to stall, his features equally protected by a cloak. Amaya was in search of the rare medicinal herbs that her home world and the Moon lacked but the heavy feel of the air made her haunch her shoulders tightly into herself and she felt as though she was preparing for battle. She could tell by Porter's demeanor that he felt the same. The Earth had become a dangerous place in the months' time the treaty was signed.

"What is this feeling of desolation, Porter?" she whispered. He sighed and put his arm around her shoulders, bringing her closer.

"I do not know, my love," he murmured, watching the simple people of the capital city of Elysian quarrel among themselves.

A fight broke out in an alleyway and the people rushed towards it, their excited yells spurring the fight into dramatic proportions. Porter sighed in disgust and left her to fight his way into the crowd. He unsheathed his sword but did not use it to strike the citizens down. He spoke calmly and passionately. He managed to disperse the grumbling crowd, robbing them of the violence. He returned to Amaya and pulled her into his arms.

"What is wrong with this world?" she murmured into his chest. The Prince of Zoicite said nothing. He took her hand again and they continued their travels.

"Only Metalia can free your heart! Pledge your allegiance to her and she will release you from the tyrannical rule of the White Moon!"

Amaya jerked to stop to watch the spectacle before her. A man in a black priest garb stood on the rim of a fountain as he shouted to the crowd. More and more people crowded around him as he continued to preach. She reached up to her right ear and pushed her earing. A visor flickered into existence and telemetry began populating before her eyes. Dark auras hovered above the people in the crowd as they listened and she turned towards the priest once more. He was covered in the darkest of auras of all and was staring straight at her.

"Here is the proof! Even now they steal into our cities, disguised and rooting out dissension, "he cried out, pointing at her. Porter pushed her behind him but she placed a hand on his arm before circling him, dropping the cloak as she did.

"I am Amaya Menerva no Seusei, Princess of Mercury. I mean you no harm," she said calmly, standing proudly before them. Her blue hair shone in the sunlight and her lovely blue gown billowed around her. She spread her hands in a gesture of harmony. "The Silver Alliance is a diplomatic venture, we offer technology, medicine and peace. We want to help you."

"Lies! The Lunarians want to rule us, make us their slaves," the priest shrieked. The crowd pulsed angrily around him, turning their hate filled eyes onto her. They began to surge in her direction but Porter stepped in front of them, his sword half unsheathed.

"I am General Porter Rufin Ianga, Prince of Zoicite, "he said softly, looking at the people around him. "You know who I am. I am one of you, an Earthian who has seen what the Silver Alliance can do for us. The Lunarians wish for prosperity, not slavery!"

"Are you so sure, Prince of Zoicite?" came a granite voice from behind them. The Royal pair turned.

"Beryl!"

Beryl smiled malevolently as she slithered up to them. Her eyes were a tawny orange as red streaks flowed through her black curls. She wore a tight-fitting purple grown with a plunging neckline. Her staff glowed incandescently as she sidled closer to the Princess of Mercury. She smiled mockingly before she turned her attention to Porter.

"Can you tell me in the heart of your heart you can swear that the Lunarians mean peace for the Earth?" she purred as she placed a hand against Porter's chest. Alarming telemetry appeared on Amaya's visor as a shadow passed into the General.

"I-I…. do not know," he stammered. Amaya jerked away from him in surprise.

"Porter, no!"

"You see, even the Royal Court of Endymion are against the Lunarians," Beryl crowed triumphantly. Porter rubbed his head in confusion but another leering look from Beryl forced his arm to drop and his eyes became blank. "We must dispel the White Moon interlopers! This is our planet!"

The Crowd roared in approval and they turned towards Amaya. She backed away with her palms up but the crowd, Porter included, surged against her with a roar. She felt her Senshi powers awaken in response to her distress and flung out a Shabon Spray. The entire courtyard filled with mist and she escaped in the confusion. Tears flowed down her cheeks as she fled from the Earth. What evil was this that could change her beloved's heart in a glance?

* * *

Miya Adamina no Kasei sat before a roaring fire on her native planet of Mars. Beads of sweat trickled down into her eyes as she concentrated on the sacred flames. Visions flared but dimmed almost immediately. The fire danced like a marionette, a firestorm until a face appeared. It was two eyes of the darkest black with a purple star between them. The mouth opened as though to devour her and as they slammed shut the fire extinguished, leaving only burning embers. Miya trembled as she stumbled back as the junior priestess' hurried to tend to the fire and fled from the room into the arms of her Earthian lover.

"Miya," Ettore, Prince of Jadeite, murmured into her long raven hair. He placed two fingers under her chin and forced her to look into his eyes. "What happened?"

"I-I do not know!" she cried out, her shoulders shaking. "I have never seen the fire react like this. Usually the visions are clear. This time…. This time nothing make sense. I cannot determine what the fire is telling me."

Ettore held her as she shuddered in his arms. In the time he had been with his fiery Princess he had never seen her like this. She was always calm and assured. Her position as the next Miko of Mars, and therefore the Silver Alliance, left her with a maturity that spanned beyond her years. This trembling woman was almost a stranger but he tightened his arms around her and held her hard. He felt her take a deep breath, steel herself before stepping back. She offered him a thankful smile and squeezed his hand.

"Come, let us go for a walk. I must clear my head," she said, pulling him towards the outer grounds.

They strode hand in hand in the royal gardens that overlooked the Martian landscape. The red horizon shimmered as the Sol began to set and Miya watched the planets rise. First Venus then her beloved Moon with the Earth. Ettore followed her gaze and put a reassuring arm around her and sighed as his home planet shone like a cerulean star. He wrapped his other arm around her waist and pulled her closer. He first kissed her brow and her two eyelids as she shut them in pleasure. She snorted in laughter as kissed the tip of her nose before settling on her mouth, kissing her passionately.

"Ettore," she moaned, pressing herself against him. He buried his hands in her hair as their bodies melded together. They stood like two pillars of passion until the discreet coughing of a priestess broke them apart.

"Mars-hime."

"Hai, Phobos," she murmured, not taking her eyes off Ettore. The priestess stepped forward with a bow and held out a missive.

"A letter has come for the Prince," she replied softly.

"Arigatou," Miya whispered before Ettore swept her up into another kiss. Phobos left it on a marble bench before retreating with a bow, and a smile. The two finally broke apart with a breathless laugh and he unrolled the parchment.

"I wonder…" he said aloud before reading. His brows furrowed and he shoved the letter in his pocket. "I must go."

"What has happened, Ettore?"

"I do not know," he said as he gave her a quick kiss. "It was sent by Porter. He has rooted out a plot against Endymion yet offers no other details. I will return once we have dealt with this issue."

"Of course," she said, helping him straighten his disheveled clothing. She placed her palms against her chest. "May the blessings of the Ginzuishou protect you, my love."

He kissed her one last lingering time before leaving her. She sighed as she watched his retreating back and pressed her fingers against her lips, recalling the feel of his against hers. Miya never thought she would find love, her duties were all consuming and since the death of her father she vowed never to let another man into her heart but one look was all it took and Ettore was forever hers.

"Mars-hime."

"Hai, Deimos."

"Your mother wishes to see you."

Miya followed the priestess as she was joined by her twin sister. They paused before the doors of her mother's chambers and solemnly opened them for her. She crossed the threshold and waited for an audience with her mother. Lady Discordia Ignacia no Kasei, Queen of Mars, Miko of the Silver Alliance, sat at her writing desk, composing a letter before placing her quill down. She turned towards her daughter who acknowledged her with a raised eyebrow.

"Musume-hime, I have had a vision of the Queen. We depart for the Moon immediately, "she said.

"What has happened, Okaa-sama?" she asked in alarm. The Queen of Mars looked at her with serious eyes.

"Prophecy, my daughter."

* * *

The hostage spirit flexed her prison bars and she could feel them bend. Soon her thousand year torment will be at an end and she could finally take her revenge against The White Moon. They will pay for their ancestress' crime. They will pay for locking her up in this hell hole and leaving her here. They will pay with their lives.

 _Soon, sister,_ the voice crooned. The prisoner stilled like an animal in reaction to imminent danger. _The Earth is ripe for the taking. Once it is under your control you will have what you need for your vengeance._

The spirit could taste the evil flowing from her benefactor and despite her fear, reveled in it. The tainted hearts of Earth could not match this darkness. _Why do you help me? What will you want in return,_ sister?

 _Nothing!_ it roared. The bars of fire expanded even more as the evil voice boomed inside her cell. _Your freedom heralds a millennium of my reign. I have waited since the beginning of time for waning of The White Moon. You have tried and failed but now your time has come again. You will have your revenge and I will have my KINGDOM!_

* * *

"Leave me."

Queen Serenity gripped the prophecy in her delicate hand as Hisa stood and bowed. The Keeper of Time left, leaving the High Queen alone in the Room of Prayer. She closed her eyes in despair but opened them again to read the prophecy once more. It must be her, she thought as she let the parchment float gently to the ground. One thousand years is too short, Grandmother, she thought as she returned to pray at the feet of the spires. Your power contained her for so long but now it has fallen to me to finish what you have started.

A tear trickled down her cheek. _Only when the sacrifice is made/ Will the Silver Children be saved._ Serenity knew exactly what the prophecy was asking of her but was she willing to sacrifice her life so that the Silver Alliance could live? Visions of her own inner court and that of her daughter's floated in her mind's eye and she knew the answer. Her precious Serenity and her people were worth a thousand sacrifices. She opened her eyes, took a deep breath and exited the temple.

"Bring me my daughter," she ordered her waiting chambermaid. The young girl bobbed her head and scurried off. Serenity stopped to gaze out at the Earth while she waited.

"Serenity-sama?"

"Hai?"

"The Princess is gone."

* * *

The younger Serenity scurried down overcrowded streets towards the Elysion palace, thankful that her cloak hid her appearances. The tone was ugly and directed towards the Lunarians, calling for war against the Moon. She ran, panting as she did towards the beacon of her heart. Endymion had dared not leave the Earth until the royal family had settled this cult of Metalia once and for all but Serenity could not bear the separation.

She snuck onto the palace grounds, luck aiding her as she slipped passed the guards. She followed the tug of her heart until she stood below a balcony. Endymion! she thought as looked around in fear. A rose briar grew along the walls of the palace and she gulped. She mustered her courage and began to climb. She cried out in pain as the thorns pierced her tender palms but she kept climbing. Her cloak fluttered to the ground as she heaved herself over the balcony's edge.

"Endymion!"

"Serenity?!" he exclaimed as he opened the balcony doors. He took her in his arms. "What are you doing here?"

"I had to see you, I couldn't bear to be parted from you," she whispered as she threw her arms around him and kissed him. He held her hard until the blood pouring from her hands began to drip down past his collar.

"Your hands!" he cried. He led her into his bedchambers and sat her on his bed. "Let me tend to these, love."

Serenity watched as he took a fine white shirt and began to rip it into shreds. She suddenly realized that she was in his most private of sanctums, sitting on the bed that he slept on and blushed a scarlet red. Endymion knelt before her and wrapped her hands before looking into her eyes.

"You braved the streets of Earth for me?" he asked in wonder as he placed a warm hand on her knee. Her blush deepened.

"I would walk through the gates of hell to be with you," she said softly. "What has happened here Endymion?"

Endymion stood and paced before here. "I do not know, Serenity. Father is trying to root out where this evil came from but to no success. I dared not contact you in fear of giving our enemy an avenue to you and your kingdom."

"Endymion," Serenity said as she stood and crossed the room to take him into her arms. "Whatever it is we will face it together. We are stronger together than we are apart."

She took his hand and the familiar flash peeked out from between their fingers, even if hers were swaddled with cloth. Endymion looked down at his small princess who had the strength of mountains and kissed her hard. He scooped her up into his arms and carried her to his bed without breaking contact. He sat on her on the edge and she pushed herself onto her knees she could keep kissing him.

Endymion laughed against her lips as she tried to unbutton his shirt with her wrapped hands and finally just ripped it off, his tan chest gleaming in the candlelight. Serenity gasped quietly at the perfection of the Elysion Prince before raising a trembling hand to her dress. When her garment fell from her shoulders Endymion gazed in wonder at her luminescent skin before crushing her to his chest and falling back onto the bed. Serenity thought her heart would burst but before long another tidal wave surged, one of love and pleasure, and when she finally crested she cried out his name. _Endymion!_

* * *

The Sol shuddered as the star tremored along the equator. Plasma flung out into space as the mantle moaned and groaned. The prisoner felt her prison fall around her and she howled in victory as she flew from her cell. The burning hell hole shrank behind her as she fled towards the Earth.

 _I am FREE!_ she screamed in triumphant as her benefactor smiled a malevolent smile.

* * *

To be continued.


	5. Chapter 4

**Prophecy of the White Moon**

 **Tainted Hearts: The Call to Battle**

* * *

"Ready Uranus-hime and Neptune-hime," Queen Serenity said to the Queens of Uranus and Neptune as she stood at the door to her war room. "I do not know if this threat travels from afar as well as within but our outer defenses must be at full strength. Tell them the Queen commands"

"Hai, Serenity-sama" both queens murmured as they curtsied and took their leave.

"And what of Saturn-hime, my Queen?" Lady Sylanna Cinxia no Mokusei, Queen of Jupiter and Royal Strategist, asked from within the room itself. The Queen turned towards her inner court.

"Let Kama rest, Sylanna. We do not wish see the glaive fall if we can avoid it," she answered, taking her seat at the head of the war council. The doors were shut and sealed and she nodded towards her Mauisian advisors.

"Arigatou, Serenity-sama," Artemis said with a bow as he brought the Main Eternity System online. He pulled up the readings of the Sol. "As you can see the Sol has been incredibly active in the last two months. We have never seen readings such as these. After searching the archives, we found only one entry that match our current parameters."

"During the reign of my many times removed Great-Grandmother, Selenity?" the Queen asked. Artemis looked surprised but nodded. Serenity gestured for them to continue.

"The Sol released a high amount of solar energy last evening, the highest we have ever seen," Luna said, taking over for her husband. "The solar storm will reach us in twenty-four hours. By then the electric magnitude will be off the charts and may pose a major threat to the Moon."

"And a single solar flare is heading towards Earth at in incredible rate," Artemis finished, pulling up a high-resolution photograph with relevant information. "It is traveling at a very direct path which indicates to us, and the Main Eternity System confirms, that whatever this is it is sentient."

"I concur," replied the Queen of Mars. She turned towards Serenity and her eyes took on a faraway look. "I have had a vison. A prison of fire. Hearts tainted by an evil presence. The Earth swallowing the Moon. A dark presence escaped from the Sol and will consume the Moon if we do not act."

"Metalia," Serenity said softly. The Inner Queens looked at her.

"Who is this Metalia, Serenity-sama?" Lady Meditrina Carmenta no Suisei, Queen of Mercury, and Royal Physician asked. The Queen sighed and stood, turning her back on her court.

"One thousand years ago, during the reign of my Great Grandmother Selenity, an evil entity known as Metalia declared war on the Moon. It was a bloody battle and many lives were lost. The war was barely won but Selenity was able to seal Metalia away into a prison deep inside the Sol."

"She has now escaped," Serenity continued, turning and dropping a parchment on the table before her. "All because of prophecy."

Sylanna was the first to take the delicate paper in her hands and her brows furrowed with concern as she passed it to Astarte. The Kinseian Queen put on her golden glasses on as she scanned the text quickly and then passed it to Meditrina. The Royal Physician tucked her long pale blue hair behind her ear as she read the parchment before handing it to Discordia. The Queen of Mars barely glanced at it, her purple eyes already all knowing.

"Written by Lady Horatia Moira no Meousei, in her own hand, when Metalia was sealed away and given to me by her daughter. Pluto-hime broke one of the three sacred taboos to deliver this message," Serenity said, her voice eerily calm.

"What does this mean?" asked Astarte, pushing her glassed up and over her blond hair.

"The prophecy calls for a sacrifice, Venus-sama," Serenity replied gently. She looked each Queen in the eye. They were dedicated rulers and her most trusted friends. "I am prepared to offer up my life if it means saving the people of the Silver Alliance."

"Serenity-sama, no! There must be another way!" Meditrina cried out. They all rose to their feet, pleading with the High Queen to reconsider. Serenity raised her hand and they fell silent. The Queens sat, waiting for her to speak.

"My daughter has completed her Chakunan. I have taught her everything I know of ruling," she finally said. "She will have your guidance, as well as each of your daughters to support her. My life is nothing compared to the millions of lives in my kingdom and like my grandmother before me I will fight until my final breath to protect them!"

Serenity began to glow as the Ginzuishou glimmered into being. "We will not allow evil to destroy what we have created. Ready the Senshi, the Moon is going to war!"

* * *

"Where is the Princess?"

"I do not know, Venus-hime! I have not seen the Princess since last evening, "Serenity's red-haired lady in waiting cried out, ringing her hands in distress. Minami glanced over at the gauze covered canopy bed. The bedding was untouched. She sighed and dismissed the girl before turning to the rest of the inner court.

"She has gone to him, hasn't she?" Amaya asked softly. She looked up with tears in her eyes. "We must bring her back; the Earth isn't safe for Lunarians any longer."

"We'll get her back," murmured Kayami, placing a hand on her blue haired friend's shoulder.

Miya nodded her head reassuringly. Amaya looked at her and nodded, brushing her tears away. Minami looked at the three young women and shifted into her sacred mantle.

"The Senshi will find her and bring her home."

* * *

Beryl, former Vizir of the Elysion Court, braved the cold winds and desolate landscape of the northern climate. She woke last night to a pulsing beacon within her heart, pulling her ever northward until she finally found herself in the snow laden land. She could barely see five feet in front on her, the howling wind screaming around her. The gale suddenly abated and she found herself standing in front of a large stone castle.

 _Come._

She shivered as the malevolent voice echoed in her mind but she followed the still present pull inside the frost covered fortress. She passed through a column filled foyer before walking into a corridor with many entrances until she reached the end and stood in front of two oak doors. It took two pushes to open the giants and they swung open with a rusty creek. Stairs crept down into the bedrock in a chilling spiral.

 _Come._

Beryl slowly descended, her heart hammering in her chest as the air became colder and colder. Her breath billowed out in white mist and she found herself in front of another door. It was older than the palace above and she could feel the thrumming of power behind it. Beryl placed a hand against the wooden panel for a moment before she pushed. The door opened into a great cavern, dark and silent as she crept inside.

 _We finally meet,_ a voice whispered from the darkness.

"Who are you?" Beryl cried out, trembling in fear.

 _You know who I am. You have been heralding my return._

"Metalia," she whispered. The cavern illuminated as the dark spirit expanded to fill the room.

 _Yes, my Queen._

* * *

Serenity woke to the sun shining into her eyes. She blinked several times in confusion before she remembered where she was and she sank even deeper into the feather filled mattress. An arm held her naked torso tight and she blushed as she remembered the night before. Nothing could have ever prepared her for the feelings of pleasure but it was more than that. It was the built-up release of the deep love that she shared with the naked man beside her.

It was though an unfathomable well had overflowed into the darkness. The shining power that was a small light between their enlaced fingers had exploded into a star lit night within the room when they finally became one. It was the most beautiful thing she had ever experienced in her entire life. She turned, trapping her nakedness under the blankets, and placed a hand against Endymion's face. His eyes fluttered open and he smiled, his blue eyes crinkling as he kissed her softly.

"Good morning, my love, "he whispered. She kissed him again and snuggled deeper into his embrace.

"Good morning," she echoed, smiling as her fingers played with the soft dewy hair of his chest.

Beams of sunlight travelled along the wall as they stayed in their cocoon, neither one wanting to break the spell of this perfect moment. Endymion kissed his princess languidly, causing her to sigh in pure bliss. He began to take her once again tightly into his arms when a servant entered and gasped at the sight. He turned on his heel and ran from the room.

Endymion cursed as he pushed himself out of bed, tripping as the blankets went with him and wrapped around him. He stumbled out of the bedding and Serenity would have laughed at the sight if she wasn't so alarmed. He threw her dress to her before pulling on breeches. She had just finished dressing when the door slammed open and the King of Earth strode in, flanked by two guards.

"Endymion, what is the meaning of this?" Attalus cried out, his eyes on Serenity. Endymion circled the bed with a concerned look his face.

"Father, I know this looks unseemly but Serenity and I are in love," he said, taking her hand. The King looked disgusted.

"In love? With a Lunarian?" he sneered. Endymion stepped back as if he had been slapped.

"Father!"

"My own son, consorting with the enemy!" the King moaned, gripping his face between in his hands in horror. The two royal heirs looked at each other in confusion.

"Royal Highness, if an insult has been given I certainly do apologize on behalf of the Queen," Serenity said diplomatically.

"Silence, wench!" the King hissed. Serenity gasped at the hatred dripping from his tone. "Your very presence is an insult!"

"What is the meaning of this, Father?" Endymion asked shock. Before his father could reply the Queen entered, her eyes on a parchment.

"Endymion! Why are you still in bed? You are missing..." her voice trailed off when she finally looked up. She looked at her son in confusion. "What is she doing here?"

"Our son betrays us, my dear. Fornicating with the enemy!" his father answered for him. The Queen looked at her son with disappointment.

"Is this true?" she asked but Endymion had had enough and stood in front of Serenity.

"The Lunarians are not our enemies!" he cried out. "When we entered the Silver Alliance we became allies!"

"Lies!" the King spat. "The Lunarians look to enslave us! Only Metalia offers true freedom."

"Father," Endymion breathed, as he stared at the man who had raised him to rule his people with love and compassion but was now a stranger. "What have they done to you?

"Opened my eyes, son. Just as yours will be opened as well," he answered as the Queen quietly wept beside him. He motioned the guards forward. "Take her."

"No!"

Endymion grappled with the first guard as he tried to protect Serenity. The Queen shrieked as the crown prince punched one in the face and the ensorcelled guard fell to the ground with a thump. The remaining guard wrestled Endymion away as the King stepped forward to yank Serenity from the bed. She could only watch with wide eyes as Endymion fought like a caged lion to get to her. Before the King could touch her her body exploded with light, throwing the Earthians to the floor.

"What is this sorcery?" the King roared as he attempted to peer through the silvery brightness. Endymion fought off the last guard and crawled to her.

"Serenity, how are you doing this?" Endymion exclaimed.

"I-I do not know!" she cried out in fear as she continued to shine. A golden ball floated towards them and suddenly Helios appeared.

"Helios!" Endymion yelled over the enraged shouts of the Earthian King and his guards.

"Get the Princess out of here, Endymion," he replied calmly as his horn continue to glow a soft warm gold. The Prince grabbed the priest by the shoulders.

"What is going on here, Helios?"

"Your father's heart is tainted, my prince. There is nothing you can do but you can save the Princess. She must return to the Moon," he explained patiently before dipping a nod of a bow in Serenity's direction in respect. She offered a tentative smile in return.

"And my m-mother?" Endymion asked, tears in his voice. Serenity grasped his hand and squeezed, causing the light to grow even brighter. The Earthian party shrieked even louder.

"You must leave," Helios repeated. He tilted his head as the sounds of battle reached his ears. "The Senshi are here."

"My friends!" Serenity exclaimed. Helios turned towards the doorway and his horn glowed even brighter, opening a passageway in the silver barrier. The Senshi looked startled as the battle ceased but cried out in thanks when they saw Serenity. "Venus! Mars! Mercury! Jupiter!"

"Princess!" they cried out together as they embraced her.

"There's no time, the Princess must leave!" Helios exclaimed, beads of sweat appearing on his forehead as he tried to rival the power that the Princess was exerting. The Senshi formed a circle around her.

"Endymion, come with me!" Serenity cried as blue, red, green and yellow auras surrounded her and she flung out her hand. Endymion shot forward but Helios grabbed his arm and shook his head.

"I swear I will come to you, Serenity! I will come to you!" he vowed as the Senshi reached the peak of their power. Tears poured from Serenity's eyes as their combined power blinded everyone.

"SAILOR TELEPORT!"

* * *

On the outer limits of the Silver Alliance two solitary guardians looked out into the cosmos, looking for danger from the outside. Sorano Austina no Ten'ousei, Princess of Uranus, Senshi of the Wind, sat in front of a row of screens as the Eternity Main System scanned the outer regions of the galaxy. A faint beeping pierced the night as one display flashed and an aqua haired woman appeared on the screen.

"Uranus-hime."

"Hai, Neptune-hime," Sorano said with a small smile. Nanami Undina no Kaousei, Senshi of the Sea, returned the private smile with one of her own and her cheeks colored slightly. The two women gazed at each other for a moment before Nanami turned away.

"I have spoken with Sailor Mau and she reports no activity," she said, giving the blond-haired woman a look that was laden with repressed feelings. Sorano typed a few things on her keyboard and a still image of a red-haired woman appeared.

"I have also spoken with Kakyuu-sama. She also has nothing to report," Sorano replied. She slammed her hand on the console. "We should be there! We should be fighting in this war!"

"Sorano, we have a sacred duty. The Queen and Princess are well protected and we are needed here," Nanami said softly, looking the Princess of Uranus in the eyes. "We have denied our own pleasure for our responsibilities. We have ignored all our…. mortal urges for this holy calling. We would be forfeit if we left our posts undefended."

"I know," Sorano whispered, her shoulders sagging in defeat.

Echoes of love unspoken resonated across the expanse of space as they each touched the screen. Twin pairs of dark blue eyes stared searchingly into the other as no more words were needed. As the two women retreated into their own their own little world they missed the pulsing glows of their sacred talismans. Neptune's mirror and Uranus's sword lit up for a moment before fading away, heralding an awakening that would end everything they held dear.

* * *

Metalia's benefactor smiled in delight as she reveled in her cauldron prison. The darkness that flowed into her made her stronger than ever. Soon she would break free of her shackles and she would rule the universe. _Patience,_ she whispered to herself. _My kingdom readies itself for my return…_

* * *

To be continued.


	6. Chapter 5

**Prophecy of the White Moon**

 **Sacrifice Made: War**

* * *

"The time has come to tell the Lunarian interlopers that the Earth is not theirs for the taking!" Attalus Danaus of Elysion, King of the Earth, shouted out to the crowd below him. "We will not be their slaves! We will not bow to them!"

The crowd roared its approval as Queen Tethys looked on her husband with pride. The entire palace grounds were covered in a sea of people and those who could not make it into the palace proper filled the streets. There was an ugly feeling filled the air. The King held up his hands for silence and the people hushed as a red-haired beauty gracefully floated from the sky.

"Metalia sends her emissary to guide us in this holy war," he continued as the woman touched the ground gently. He knelt, took her hand and bowed over it, kissing it reverently. "I, Attalus Danaus, relinquish my claim to the throne of the Earth to Beryl, Queen of the Dark Kingdom. All hail Queen Beryl, Queen of the Dark Kingdom and Earth!"

The mass screamed their approval as Beryl looked out into a sea of tainted hearts. This would be the army that would carry out her revenge on the people of the White Moon. She wouldn't rest until she held that frail Moon wench lifeless body in her two hands. Then Endymion would be hers.

* * *

"We have to go back for him!" Serenity sobbed as she and the Senshi touched down onto the marble grounds of the inner Moon Palace.

"The Earth is doomed, Princess. We must look to our own now," Minami replied, her sacred Senshi guard fading into her usual golden gown. "Besides your mother is worried sick about you."

The Senshi escorted Serenity to the war room. The inner Queens bustled around, their servants running to and fro on their orders. Maps of the Earth and Moon adorned the walls while the Eternity Main System hummed as it spit out figures and graphs. The High Queen was in the middle of the foray, directing the throng as the numbers poured in. The younger Serenity caught her mother's eye and curtsied awkwardly.

"Leave us," the Queen commanded. The entirety of the room emptied leaving only the two Serenitys. "Welcome home, musume-hime."

"Arigatou, Okaa-sama," she stammered, blushing under her mother's watchful eye.

"There is much I could say but quite frankly I do not have the time," the Queen said firmly, giving her daughter a hard look. Serenity flushed an even deeper red but the elder Serenity gave her a brief smile. "Do you love him, musume-hime?"

"I do," she replied, her entire heart in those two words. The Queen crossed the room and embraced her daughter.

"Thank you, my daughter. It lifts my heart to know that you have known love before I…" she said softly but shook her head as she trailed off. "However, the Earth and the Moon are now at war. You must forget him."

"No!" Serenity cried out, pulling away from her mother. "He will resist Metalia and he will come for me!"

"Do you believe this with your heart and soul, my love?" the Queen asked. Serenity nodded with tears in her eyes. Serenity sighed pulled her daughter into her arms and held her close. "Then I will believe this as well."

"Let me go back for him, Okaa-sama," she begged but the Queen only shook her head.

"We cannot afford to lose you, my love," she said, as tears sprung into her eyes. "We must endure, it's a Queen's duty… and her curse."

Serenity bowed her head, tears running down her cheeks but she nodded. She looked up into her mother's eyes to see sadness, such as she had never seen before. They embraced once more, the elder Serenity cherishing the feel of her daughter in her arms and hugged her tighter. Sylanna peeked her head back into the war room with a sad smile before clearing her throat politely. The Queen pulled her daughter out to arm's length.

"Come, musume-hime. I have one last lesson to teach you," she said, her voice catching. "I must teach you the art of war."

* * *

"Are you comfortable, my prince?"

Endymion glared from behind the bars of his cell. He was deep under the palace in the lowest of dungeons. Beryl stood before him, her red hair and mad eyes gleaming in the torch light. His father stood behind her, his eyes glazed with possession. He said nothing, only stared zombie like towards his son with no recognition on his face. Endymion spat at the vile woman's feet.

"Save your breath, witch," he sneered. Beryl stepped closer to the bars and stroked them.

"Such hatred," she murmured, her eyes and staff glowing with dark shadows. It hovered above them like an evil cloud. "Accept Metalia into your heart and she will free you of such trivial emotions."

"No!" he moaned as the cloud descended onto him. He gritted his teeth as he could feel Metalia's slimy presence slither into his mind. "My Generals will find me and free me and when they do, I will make you pay!"

"Is that so?" Beryl murmured in amusement. She snapped her fingers.

Four silhouettes glowed like specters as they glimmered into existence. Endymion gasped as his general courtiers knelt before Beryl. They each kissed her hand before standing at attention beside his father. Endymion moaned in agony as the darkness hooked its roots deeper into his mind. His dark blue eyes glazed as his will no longer his own.

"My Queen, "Eloy said as he bowed. "Your army is ready to strike. We leave for the Moon as soon as you give the order."

"My revenge will be sweet, my darling," Beryl whispered as she reached between the bars and stroked Endymion's cheek. "I will rip your Moon wench's heart from her body and she will finally know what I have endured all of these years. Then you will be mine… for all eternity."

She turned on her heel. "Give the order, Kunzite."

Beryl strode from the dungeon, flanked by her four generals as the former King of Earth followed docilely behind them like a lost puppy. Endymion fell to his knees as he looked unseeing past the bars. A golden ball appeared before his cell and Helios materialized in a shower of gold sparks. His horn glowed as it lifted and hovered above his cupped hands, its form reverting into its normal crystal form.

"Ahh, my prince," he said sadly as he looked at Endymion with pity. "This will not be pleasant."

The golden crystal floated inside the chamber and stopped a hair's breadth from Endymion's chest. He looked down in confusion as the crystal entered his chest and he began to scream. Helios clenched his fists tightly as the crystal and Metalia's energy warred inside Endymion's body. He thrashed on the ground but eventually the dark cloud poured out of his nose, ears and eyes and left the prince heaving on the ground. The darkness escaped with a shriek and scurried up the walls until it disappeared in the gloom.

"What happened," he asked, his voice a ravaged whisper. Helios quickly unlocked the cell and helped him to his feet.

"Metalia," he replied simply.

"I tried to resist but I wasn't strong enough," Endymion said bitterly. "I failed you, Serenity."

"You do not have time for this, "Helios said impatiently. "You have to get to the Moon now. You have to protect the Princess."

Endymion looked the priest with resolute eyes as he nodded. He flew from the room and Helios watched his retreating back as he shifted into the holy armor of Elysion kings. Soon he felt the shift of power as the Earthian Prince left for the Moon and Helios closed his eyes, saying a quick prayer under his breath.

"Gods speed, my prince."

* * *

"They're here!"

The Queen calmly looked her court in the eye as she nodded her dismissal. Sylanna donned a silver helmet topped with a bright green tassel and bowed her head in respect before leaving the room, the entire war room emptying with her. Each Queen gave her a deep look of veneration and a low bow before leaving for their posts. The elder Serenity turned to her daughter, tears welling in her eyes as she hugged her hard.

"I have taught you everything I know, musume-hime," she said. "Remember that I will always love you. And you will be the finest Queen the Silver Alliance has ever known."

"Okaa-sama?" the younger Serenity asked in concern as her mother shook her head and pulled away.

"It is nothing, my darling," she whispered as she turned her back. "Now go. I must pray."

"I'll go with y-"

"No! I-I must do this alone, Serenity," the Queen said firmly. "Go to your rooms and stay there! I must know that you are safe."

"Hai, Okaa-sama," she said uncertainly as she left. The Queen broke down and cried, knowing she would never see her daughter again.

* * *

Metalia swelled and rejoiced as her army descended on the denizens of the Moon. She laughed like a mad woman as her tainted hearts screamed her name as a war cry while swords clashed and armor buckled. Shrieks turned into moans of pain as each army cut a swath of bloody bodies. She flew over them, savoring the darkness and the blood of the wounded but then she tasted the sweetest flavor of all.

The Inner Queens stood before her army, facing her chosen mortal Queen. Their hearts were ambrosia compared to the armies that fought one another. She slithered closer but their power raised a barrier, one she could not touch. She snarled and flew back towards Beryl, filling her with untold power.

" _You should have laid your lives at my feet,"_ she boomed through her. She raised Beryl's staff and her power exploded out towards them.

Their respective auras flared out as the darkness tried to swallow them. Black ooze slammed against blue, red, green and gold shields and the Queens staggered back. Cracks appeared as sweat poured from their brows until the shield broke apart in shower of multicolored shards. The darkness overtook them and Metalia moaned in pleasure as she gathered their hearts.

 _What is this power?_ she cried out as she flew into the sky, reveling in the power the four shining points of light.

 _Star seeds, sister._ _The power of the Senshi,_ her benefactor whispered. _The purest hearts in all of universe._

 _More! I need more,_ she moaned as the Inner Princesses walked onto the killing field.

* * *

Minami looked on in horror at her mother's lifeless corpse. The other princesses cried out in pain as they spied their own mothers but the Princess of Venus squared her shoulders and faced Beryl. Slowly the other young women followed suit as their auras begin to glow.

"Leave now and we will show you mercy," Minami said quietly, her voice barely heard over the clashing of the armies around her. Beryl looked amused.

"I would say the same of you but we both know that it is a lie," she replied as she snapped her fingers. "But a Queen would never deign to fight her own wars when her loyal courtiers are willing to lay down their lives."

Four men pushed through the smoke and tangles of bodies to flank the Queen of the Dark Kingdom. Amaya broke down crying as Porter regarded her with uninterested eyes. Miya and Kayami stood still as though they were frozen in place as tears poured down their cheeks. Minami shook as she looked Eloy straight in the eyes as he unsheathed his sword with a malicious smile. The Holy Sword of the Moon appeared in her hand in answer and she held it ready as she moved towards her former lover. Each of the Senshi followed suit as they prepared to battle the men they once loved.

* * *

Hisa Averna no Meousi, Princess of Pluto, Keeper of Time, wept softly as she watched the battle unfold in the time stream. She longed to leave her post to join the battle but she dared not break another taboo. She could only watch as each of the Inner Senshi fell on the sword of their respective former lover. She hid her face in her hands as she wept and only looked up when bright light pierced between her fingers. Her garnet orb shone gloriously as it floated off her staff.

"No!" she whispered as it blinked out of existence and she fell to her knees as the end of time began.

* * *

"Serenity!"

"Endymion?" she cried as she ran out onto her balcony. Endymion climbed over the railing and took her in his arms. She sobbed as he pressed his lips against hers. "How did you escape?"

"It does not matter, love," he said as he ran a hand along the curve of her face. "I am here now."

"Endymion" she breathed as he crushed his lips against hers once more. They broke apart when the sounds of battle reached their ears.

"I must go. I must fight," he whispered as they clasped hands. Their combined power shone even brighter than before. He turned towards the balcony once more. "I will come back to you."

"Endymion!" she cried and he turned. "Come back….. Come back and marry me."

He strode back and kissed her hard, pulling her body against his. "I will, my love."

* * *

Nanami Undina no Kaousei, Princess of Neptune, and Sorano Austina no Ten'ousei, Princess of Uranus, watched in horror on their respective planets as their holy talismans disappeared. They reached towards the screens to touch the buzzing glass as their eyes filled with tears. Silence prevailed and the beating of their hearts filled the void as they prepared for the end.

* * *

Metalia fed on the star seeds and felt her power grow even more. It exploded outwards, towards the palace and leveled the building in a matter of seconds. She smiled in triumphant as she felt more hearts fill her dark cloud but shrieked in denial as she slammed against a powerful barrier inside the palace. She could feel that shinning crystal and she howled with rage as she tried to get it for herself. She felt her power begin to drain as the crystal shone brightly and she was thrown back. Her army screamed in response as it surged over the toppled buildings and she entered once again into Beryl's body, regaining her power. She would have that crystal, even if she had to destroy the whole solar system to get it.

* * *

Serenity woke in a pile of rubble and she moaned in pain. A trail of blood trickled down the side of her head as she attempted to get her bearings. Sounds were muffled and her vision fleeting as she tried to stand. She stumbled away, towards the inaudible sounds of battle, until she tripped and fell to the ground. She looked towards her feet and slammed a hand to her mouth as she screamed.

Miya, in her Senshi of Mars garb, stared at her. Her eyes were glazed in death. The rest of her inner court were splayed out around her, the color leached from their bodies as they bled out on the marble stones beneath them and she sobbed over the bodies of her fallen friends. She felt like she was dying along with them as she raised her hands. They were covered in the blood of the Senshi who had given their lives for her.

Serenity whipped her head up as she looked on in horror. "Endymion!"

She ran breathlessly, tripping over fallen columns and raised stones. She ripped her dress and her hands as she searched, leaving red hand prints as she pushed herself up and continued run. She climbed over bodies of fallen Earthians and Lunarians until she stopped in terror at the sight before her.

Endymion fought Beryl as she watched with her heart in her stomach. Beryl parried easily as the prince swung his sword at her over and over. She dared not cry, fearful of distracting him as he deflected a killing blow. She clenched her fists and felt her fingernails pierce her skin, blood pouring onto the ground.

Time seemed to stop as she watched with wide eyes as Beryl finally found an opening and Endymion stiffened as a large crystal spike plunged into him. His body folded into itself as he gasped in disbelief. The world suddenly was tinged red as her ears began to ring. She could hear herself screaming from afar as she stumbled towards him. He slowly fell to the ground and was still.

Serenity ran towards him but tripped over an upraised marble slab. She slammed against the white rock and the world went dark for a moment before she shook her head. She crawled over to Endymion, Beryl grinning above her as she raised an identical crystal spear and with a maniacal laugh slammed it down towards the wide-eyed princess.

Beryl cried out in triumphant until the crystal spire slammed against a silver barrier. Beryl was violently thrown back and she slammed against a column, her body broken in two. A dark cloud screamed in agony as it pooled out of Beryl's body and fled to the sky. Serenity continued to glow as she gathered Endymion into her arms as she wept.

"You were supposed to come back," she cried as she buried her head in the crook of his neck. "You were supposed to m-marry me."

She continued to sob but laid him back down on the ground. She closed his eyes as the tears continued to leak from her own and she leaned over, placing her head on his chest and wept as she grabbed the suit of his armor in her bleeding hands. She raised her face to look upon his face once more but spied his fallen sword. She took it into her trembling hands and looked at it. A world without Endymion was no world worth living in and she turned the sword towards herself.

* * *

Kama Entoria no Dosei, Princess of Saturn, looked up in surprise as the three talismans appeared above her. They glowed brightly before fading from existence but their powerful glow trickled down into her metal glaive. It shone brightly as it awoke the Senshi of Ruin within her and her sacred mantle appeared.

And Sailor Saturn lowered her glaive.

* * *

Queen Serenity woke in the Room of Prayer under a layer of silver crystal. The Ginzuishou shone above her as it rotated serenely. The temple was in pieces around her and she realized that the crystal had saved her. She struggled to stand and the crystal casing faded around her. She stumbled from the ruins of her lovely palace and she looked on in horror at the devastation around her.

The bodies of her fellow Queens, along with their daughters, were spread out around her and well as Earthian and Lunarian soldiers. Luna and Artemis lay together in their feline forms, their shape shifting powers severed by death. She could still hear pockets of battles going on around her. Tears streamed down her cheeks at the bloody ruin around her but nothing could prepare her for the sight before her.  
The glowing Serenity sat sobbing over the fallen body of the Earth Prince and she watched as her daughter slowly picked up his sword. She began to run towards her as the Princess pushed the sword into herself, as though she was embracing it, and collapse on top of Endymion.

"NOOOOOO!" the Queen screamed as she reached her daughter. She took her into her arms and sobbed. "It was supposed to be m-me….I was supposed to be the sacrifice…."

Oh sister, why did your words have to prove true? she thought as she sobbed in utter sorrow. The Queen sat for what seemed like an eternity weeping over the body of her daughter as the first sounds of end of days became audible. She looked up as Sailor Saturn's power echoed across the planets, each one dying as it cut a swathe across solar system. She regarded it with an eerily calm visage until the Ginzuishou began to glow even brighter. She turned towards it and a single tear trickled down her cheek.

"Save them," she whispered.

The crystal glowed brightly in response before floating down into the younger Serenity's body. Bodies began to glow as they slowly shimmered away into the darkness. Serenity held onto her daughter as Endymion disappeared and kissed her brow before she melted into the night. The retreating cloud of Metalia's power shrieked as it was sucked into a glowing globe and hurled back into her fiery prison; her grandmother's mission finally finished. Tiny lights danced up into the stars and she closed her eyes in thanks. She clasped her hands in prayer as the ground began to tremble and said a prayer to the Gods. She opened her eyes to face the destruction and-

* * *

Metalia's benefactor screamed in rage as the falling glaive echoed across the universe. Her cauldron prison strengthened as her protégé was flung back in her burning cell, all her plans ruined. Her wrath screamed across the cosmos until it reached a star seed on the other side of the universe. It awoke with visions of a golden armoured Senshi leading an army of Sailor Guardians to her free her and her howls of rage turned into a slow smile. _And I shall have my kingdom once more…_

* * *

To be continued.


	7. Epilogue

**Prophecy of the White Moon**

 **Epilogue**

* * *

The Queen paced serenely down the palace halls as she glided towards her daughter's chamber. The long awaited day was finally here and she could never be prouder of her than at this moment. A smile tugged her cheek and she laughed out loud for the sheer joy of it. She rounded a corner and smiled as she noticed a familiar figured.

"Setsuna-san, shouldn't you be…" she began to say, and then trailed off as she recognized the woman before her. "Hisa."

"Serenity-sama, forgive me," she said quietly, going on one knee and bowing her head. "I had to see you with my own eyes."

"Rise, Pluto-hime," the Queen murmured as she lifted the young woman to her feet. "You saved all of us, Hisa, and fulfilled the prophecy. Arigatou.""

The regal woman took Hisa into a hard embrace and kissed her cheek before leaving her. She floated down the hall once more and smiled a smile of a woman in love as she spied her husband in his lavender suit standing at their daughter's door, waiting to celebrate her Chakunan with her. The chamber door opened and a willowy pink haired young woman nervously peeked out and took her father's hand as they both smiled. NeoQueen Serenity silently thanked Hisa and the Gods above once more and smiled radiantly in return at the two loves of her life.

 _And for an eternity this shall last._

* * *

The End.


End file.
